


Twice Simply Was Not Enough

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Severus' relationship through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Simply Was Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snupin Santa 2010 for kinky-kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snupin+Santa+2010+for+kinky-kneazle).



Severus cracked one eye open to see a strand of long blue hair draped over it. Muggle or Wizard hair products, it didn’t matter: he could never get his hair to stay in a perfect cockscomb for very long. This morning, however, that wasn't his only concern. He had fallen asleep after the second time he and his Muggle encounter had shagged. If he was willing to risk it, he imagined a third time would be possible if he was any judge of the erection pressed to his arse. His own cock throbbed its answer.  
  
He had chosen well this time. This man had been rough—but not too rough—had known exactly what he was doing, and Merlin, was he hung. Whoever had said size doesn’t matter wasn’t speaking about sex. He wriggled involuntarily against the warm, hard body behind him.  
  
"Ready for another go?" the encounter’s voice rumbled against his ear.  
  
Severus stiffened. He knew that voice. In a thrice he was out of the bed, wand pointed directly at the offender.  
  
"Severus! Christ on toast!" Remus Lupin sat up abruptly and then he relaxed slightly. "Put one of those wands away, if you don't mind."  
  
Severus glanced down at himself: both wand and cock was pointed in the same direction. "How did you know it was me?" Severus’ voice cracked embarrassingly.  
  
"Well, you look like Severus Snape and you're pointing a wand at me that looks like his. So my assumption is you are Severus Snape, or his twin brother, or we’ve been transported to an alternate universe and you are his doppelganger."  
  
"I don’t mean now. Last night, how did you know?"  
  
"I didn't. Blue hair standing straight up in a Mohawk, kohl-rimmed eyes, tight, ripped safety-pinned denims in a Muggle gay club doesn't sound much like Severus Snape to me, but I’m more than willing to be educated on the subject."  
  
"You can't possibly be bent." Severus pursed his lips and looked around the room for something. He was confused. "One of the Golden Gryffindors bent? I think not."  
  
"Perhaps you recall we shagged twice last night? I believe I proved how enamored of and aroused by your body I was."  
  
He had wanted to say something scathing, instead he asked, "Do they know?"  
  
"Does who know?" Remus asked.  
  
"Your friends, you dolt! Do they know about your proclivities?"  
  
"They know I'm a werewolf and they know I'm gay. I told them that after we left Hogwarts.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Sirius kept trying to take me to clubs to pick-up girls."   
  
"And how did he take that bit of news?" Severus drawled as he started to feel more in control.  
  
"Not as well as he did my being a werewolf. He thinks I've been after him for his arse the entire time we've known each other. It’s made things a bit awkward."  
  
Severus' arm had dropped slowly to his side. "And have you been?"  
  
Remus looked startled. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. He's handsome and all, but I don't find him sexy, and he's really not my type."  
  
"So…you’re saying this wasn't a prank?" Severus fingers curled around his wand tighter again.  
  
"Exactly. It was just two men who’d gone clubbing, found someone they were aroused by, and acted upon that attraction. At least that's what happened for me."  
  
Severus tried not to chew his bottom lip as he thought. Lupin had not even taken out his wand yet. No one had jumped out of a wardrobe or popped through the door to take pictures. Perhaps it had been random. Fate was twitchy, that was for damned certain.  
  
"Why don't we take a shower? I'll buy us some breakfast. I know a place that serves a ton of good, food cheap."  
  
Severus shook himself. "This was not a date and it will not be happening again," he said as he struggled to get into his clothes without relinquishing the death gripon his wand.  
  
"You may just want to wash up then. You look like a member of the band QUEEN after a bad drunk."  
  
Severus scowled and shrugged the other arm into his shirt. He grabbed his denims and pants and headed in the direction Lupin indicated. His cock took an interest again as the man climbed out of bed. Severus slammed the door and stared into the mirror. A wash and a piss later, with his denims on and his pants in Lupin's trash, he reentered the bedroom confidently.  
  
Remus stood next to the bed clad in a pair of bulging y-fronts. Severus’ eyes went directly there and stayed glued to the sight. Merlin, he was obsessed!  
  
A smirk came to Remus' lips. "When you're done looking, you can just Apparate out. The wards will allow you to go out, just not come back in. Thank you for the evening, Severus."  
  
Bloody werewolf! With a pop and a scowl, Severus was gone.  
  


******

  
  
_Severus groaned as the thick cock filled him._  
  
He reached his hand down quickly and squeezed himself tightly. He’d wanked to the thought of _that_ cock for two weeks and all he wanted to do now was erupt. Neither of them had looked the same, the club had been different as well, and still they ended up in bed together again. Severus knew the scent of this lover and the weight of his body pressed against his back.   
  
_Fuck!_ Lupin had just found _the_ spot inside that made him lose his mind and his load. Severus clenched his fist tighter around the base his prick.  
  
Remus reached around and tugged the hand away. "It's alright, Severus. I want to come too…right now." He jerked roughly at Severus' cock. "I want to cream your perfect arse and start all over again," he whispered.  
  
Severus made a choking sound and his cock pulsed as he shot come over Lupin's hand and the sheets. He could feel the werewolf stiffen behind him and then shake and shudder, and then he felt the warm essence leak from his arse as Lupin’s cock slid out.  
  
Remus eased them down onto the bed side-by-side. "Merlin, that was brilliant, Severus!"  
  
Severus wanted to leap from the bed, but the urge to stay and do it again was greater. Lupin had promised him another fuck and he was going to have it this time. However, he wasn’t a fool,and he to ask… "How did you find me this time?"  
  
"I didn't. You looked totally different. Flowing brown hair, streaked with neon green and purple, different make-up and an earring you didn't have before."  
  
"And, yet, you pursued me? Could you-could you smell that it was me?"  
  
Remus snorted. "While I do have an exceptional sense of smell, in a club or a pub all I can smell is stale beer and cigarettes. For the record, I didn't know it was you until I got you home, because _then_ I could smell you and your arousal. I imagine since you didn’t use a Glamour that it was your delicable arse and your distinctive nose that attracted me; they’re both exceptionally fine." He stroked the firm arse in front of him with a besotted look on his face.  
  
Where was Severus’ vitriolic tongue when he needed it? The werewolf's compliments went directly to his head and his prick. "We’re not here to talk. We’re here to fuck." Finally, his brain was engaged again.  
  
"As you wish. Would you like to top this time? I'm alright with that," Remus suggested with a grin.  
  
Severus barely kept from gasping audibly as his cock jumped at the idea. Now wasn’t the time to let his inexperience show, not in front of Lupin. Severus would simply take that fabulous fat cock Lupin offered as many times tonight as he could get it. "I believe we should continue with what we already know."  
  
"All right. Over on your back, then. I want to taste what I've only touched."   
  
Severus felt a cleansing charm skitter over his privates and shivered.  
  
Remus continued softly. "And then I want to fuck you this way, so I can see your face. And when you come all over your chest, this time I'll be able to lick it up."  
  
Severus clenched his fists at his sides. He was only twenty-one for Merlin's sake! The werewolf was lucky not to have received a face full after just saying that.   
  


*******

  
  
Strangely, their liaisons continued. Sometimes once every few weeks, other times, every few months. Even after the unthinkable happened, they continued. Then Severus began to teach at Hogwarts. Since his weekend nights off were rare and he needed to make the most of them, Severus became very adept at showing up in a place where he knew he could find Lupin  
  
Of course, he had a few encounters when he hadn't discerned Lupin's location or the werewolf’s disguise. He was surprised to find these random Muggles even less satisfying than he remembered. There were times when he wondered what he was doing seeking Lupin out, but they continued to end up together as Punk gave way to Grunge. And then the Boy-Who-Lived came to Hogwarts.  
  
Severus' workload doubled and his free time dwindled. He still sought out Lupin, but they met less and less frequently. After the basilisk appeared, Severus simply stayed out of the clubs.  
  


*******

  
  
On September 1st, Severus found himself seated at the head table in the Great Hall, next to Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It had been all he could do not to shout at Lupin right there; instead, he kicked him under the table just for good measure.  
  
He waited for one hour past curfew before he hunted Lupin down. Severus pounded on the man's door with unnecessary force and nearly fell in when it swung open.  
  
"Good evening, Severus. Is there an emergency of some sort?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
"Let me in!" Severus hissed.  
  
Remus stepped aside and closed the door after Severus swooped in.   
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing here?" Severus yelled as he stamped his foot.  
  
"I'm the new DADA instructor as you might have heard Albus mention it."  
  
"You might have warned me," Severus snarled.  
  
"I haven't seen you in six months," Remus countered.  
  
"You could have owled."   
  
Remus crossed his arms and stared at Severus. "It was my understanding that we didn't have that kind of a relationship. I have offered dating, co-habitation, even bonding, and you refuse so much as a cup of tea or a note on your birthday. Don't think I don't remember the one you sent back as ashes," Remus replied evenly.  
  
"This is different!" Severus struggled for control.  
  
"Different? Different how? I will see you at meals or staff meetings? You think I'll try to shag you right on the head table?" Remus smirked. "I hadn't thought of that, but the idea does have some merit."  
  
"Merlin, Lupin you are an idiot!" How could he be so transparent? "Black is out there, on the loose, no doubt after the boy."  
  
"Just another reason for me to be here. I want to teach, I'm quite good at this subject being a dark creature and all. If we foil Sirius Black's plan, educate the children—and shag a bit—so much the better." Remus watched Severus carefully as he paced back and forth.  
  
"There will be no shagging and you had better not be in collusion with Black or I will have a werewolf pelt nailed to my bedroom wall."   
  
Remus nodded. "Good, I'd like to finally see your bedroom. As for Sirius, he betrayed two of my friends. He’ll not be long for this world if he shows himself here."  
  


******

  
  
Severus held out for two months, but, on Halloween, he’d had enough. It was nearly midnight when he tapped on Lupin's door. The werewolf answered in a dressing gown and bare feet.   
  
"Everything alright, Severus?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Might I come in for a moment?"   
  
Remus stepped back to allow Severus to pass and then closed and warded the door.  
  
The direct approach seemed best, so Severus immediately headed for the bedroom. He stood with his back to the door for a moment, waiting for Lupin to catch up. How could he ask for what he wanted, needed?  
  
"So you're here because…" Remus began.  
  
Severus slowly blew out the breath he’d held. "Not to talk."  
  
Remus' broad hand closed on his shoulder. "All right, then. I think you may be over-dressed then."  
  
He cast _Divestio_ unbuttoned Severus’ robes. Remus turned him around and slowly stripped him of his clothing. A warm thumb and forefinger caressed his chin before Remus kissed him. The werewolf moved south from there: he licked, kissed and nipped Severus' neck, collarbones, nipples, ribs, and navel before he let his tongue slide down from there to the prize of Severus’ heavy cock.  
  
"Lupin, I don’t think—"  
  
"Not thinking is best, Severus. Let me take care of this.” Remus looked up, into Severus’ eyes. "Let me take care of you."  
  
Remus sucked the turgid member into his mouth and let his head bob back and forth. His tongue swirled and lapped as he pulled his mouth away. He returned to sucking almost immediately, taking Severus' cock deep into his throat. Severus' head lolled backwards and he clenched his fists to his sides, wishing for a wall to rest against. Remus returned to more tongue-play underneath and along the sensitive ridge and into the slit as he lapped at the clear, salty fluid there.   
  
This wasn’t what Severus had in mind. Not that he wasn't on the brink of a powerful orgasm from Lupin’s ministrations. His legs shook and Remus ran a questing finger up and down his crack. Severus held his breath as Lupin fingered the sweet spot behind his balls. His control shattered as Remus sucked him down again; his body went painfully still as his orgasm overtook him.  
  
He was still panting when Lupin turned him towards the bed and lifted the blankets to let him crawl under.  
  
"Lupin, I cannot stay."  
  
Remus dropped his dressing gown and slid under the covers as well. "Of course you can."  
  
"This is highly unorthodox," Severus muttered tiredly.  
  
"Unless you brought witnesses, I'm certain it will be fine."  
  
Severus was already nodding off.  
  
Of course, Severus hated his weakness in the morning, but it didn't stop him from visiting once a month. Lupin owed him for the potion, didn't he? Severus knew he wasn’t even fooling himself.  
  
Disaster came in the form of Sirius Black, a traitorous rat, and damned werewolf. It would be almost two years before he would have a liaison with Lupin again.  
  


******

  
  
They took up their affair again on the eve of Black's death.  
  
The others had finally left the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys took Potter to the Burrow with them. Lupin was attempting to drown his sorrows in a teacup which continued to stare into. Severus knew he possessed an exceptional vocabulary and he should have been able to give Remus the words that he needed, but none came. Finally, he got up from his seat at the table and pulled one of the werewolf's hands from the cup. Remus had looked up, pleading with his eyes. Severus tugged and they made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
In the first decent bedroom, Severus turned back the covers and carefully stripped Lupin. He stopped from time to time to kiss a freckle or a scarred patch of skin. When he’d finished the task, Severus slipped quickly and quietly from his own clothing. Remus knelt on the bed, bent forward, and curled his arms around his body.  
  
"Please, Severus..."  
  
Severus ran his hand from Lupin's shoulder to his bum in long, slow strokes. He placed kisses down the indentation of Remus' spine as he muttered meaningless things. It was a slow arousal, but Remus finally asked or perhaps begged for more.   
  
"Lupin, I…"  
  
"Just do it, Severus. I want you to, please." Remus' voice was thick with emotion.  
  
Severus cast a lubrication spell and took a deep breath. He wasn't as inexperienced as he once had been, but this was Remus, and it mattered. As he pressed the tip of his prick to Remus' pucker, the werewolf sighed and wriggled his arse. Severus plunged forward slowly and steadily; Remus rocked back is if he was greedy for more. Once he was fully seated, Severus paused.  
  
"Fast and hard, Severus. Let me feel you. I want to feel you," Remus moaned.  
  
He didn’t need to be asked twice. Severus set a pounding rhythm. It took a few moments, but he found the perfect angle, and Remus eagerly pushed back against him. Severus slid his hand around to stroke the other man's thick prick andRemus chanted _more_ and _Severus_ and some other nonsense about love. They were both panting and shaking and one found release a few seconds before the other. When Severus could think again, he settled them comfortably on their sides on the bed.  
  
They lay spooned together for a few minutes before Remus spoke. "Thank you, Severus. It's good to be alive, isn't it?" His voice broke.  
  
"Yes. It is."  
  
Remus snuggled back further and drifted off.  
  


******

  
  
When Severus awoke, the light was blinding. His first thought was that the sodding Muggles were right, there was a light that you walked towards in death. He heard the rustle of fabric and the light dimmed slightly. The smell was the giveaway. It was not Nirvana or Purgatory or even Hell; it smelled exactly like Hogwart's infirmary. A calloused hand attempted to smooth the furrow that had formed between his brows. He took a deep breath as his eyes flew open.  
  
The hand belonged to Remus Lupin.   
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Of course," he croaked.   
  
Remus smiled a slow smile that worked its way all the way up his face to his eyes. "We were being to wonder if you’d be pardoned by the Wizengamot or wake up first. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Throat hurts.” Severus had to swallow before continuing. “Don't they have potions here any longer?"  
  
Remus stood up. "I'll get Poppy."  
  
"And food," Severus added.  
  
"And food." Remus fairly beamed. "You know I’ll be taking you home with me?"   
  
"‘bout time," Severus mumbled.  
  
Remus eyes opened wide. "I have asked before."  
  
Waving a hand weakly, Severus prompted, "Potions, food."   
  
"You _do_ have a one-track mind. We'll talk when your throat is healed."  
  
Severus struggled to whisper, "You had best have a large bed."  
  
Remus had reached to door and turned around. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." Severus' voice was raspier and softer.  
  
"Food and potions, I've got it. Apparently, you’re thinking ‘sex before talking’." Remus shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Isn't that the way it has always been?" Severus asked and closed his eyes.


End file.
